The instant invention relates to the compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein Z represents carbinol having the structure: ##STR5## or carboxaldehyde having the structure: ##STR6## and wherein R represents 3-heptanyl or phenyl and the use of these compounds in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, colognes and perfumed artcles.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide intense and long-lasting ozoney, aldehydic, floral, green, spicy (coriander-like, cardamom-like, ginger-like), fruity, honey, tobacco, coumarin-like, cumene-like and woody aromas are high desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another, have toxic properties and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Oxyalkanals are known in the art of perfumery, e.g. geranoxy acetaldehyde, is a well known perfume ingredient.
Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,457 issued on Nov. 16, 1976 discloses the use of certain oxyalkanals as intermediates in the production of compounds useful in perfumery. These oxyalkanals are prepared according to the reaction: ##STR7##
The compounds of the prior art, however, do not have the advantageous and unobvious properties in the perfume industry that the compounds of the instant application having the above defined generic structure have.